


Vanilla Ice Cream

by KitanaiHentai



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitanaiHentai/pseuds/KitanaiHentai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is written by Kyoko Kirishima, English is not her first language, so if there are a few mistakes or anything, its purely because English is a foreign language to her. </p>
<p>~ Greg</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is written by Kyoko Kirishima, English is not her first language, so if there are a few mistakes or anything, its purely because English is a foreign language to her. 
> 
> ~ Greg

When Len heard Kaito saying "Will you help me with cleaning it?"  
He was shocked at first but then he realized it also meant he'd have to take Kaito's upper clothes off. He was blushing thinking he'll see Kaito's half naked chest.   
"It's cold, help me Len!" Kaito said.  
Len answered "I-I'll help take it off..".   
When Len took off Kaito's clothes, the sweet liquid was falling down Kaito's back... Len couldn't resist he really wanted to lick it. Vanilla ice cream taste like heaven. The white drop slowly fell until it reached Kaito's pants. Len missed the sugar drop...   
"Len look at you! You're all sticky too now!"  
Len was a little dirty cause Kaito's ice cream got on his own clothes too. Both Kaito and Len were now as sticky.  
"Look at you Len! You even got some here!" said Kaito, moving towards Len, then licking his collarbone.   
"K-Kaito what are you doing?" Asked Len with pinky strawberry ice cream cheeks.  
"Cleaning you dummy!" He answered with a mischievous, yet super sexy voice.  
When Kaito looked up at Len after saying that, their lips were almost touching... Len looked away blushing more than ever. Kaito was still looking at him, he could feel Kaito's gaze! How long will senpai look at him? Len looked at kaito again then avoid kaito's eye's again... Then suddenly kaito licked his cheek.  
Len accidentally let out a sexy "aah".   
Kaito looked at len then distance himself from Len. "Be a good boy and just go take a shower, 'kay? I'll give you a vanilla ice cream as a reward." 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was joint written by Kyoko Kirishima and Seiko Yoshida. Kyoko's part is before the "---" and Seiko's part is after. 
> 
> Please bear in mind English is a foreign language to Kyoko.

When Len closed the bathroom door Kaito felt relieved. He was still trembling with desire. Really nasty ones that should be kept secret. At least he could restrain himself before the unforgivable happens. Yeah Kaito loved Len. It was love at first sight, he loved him since a friend of his presented Len as a new member of the vocaloid project, but he could never tell Len, it was immoral, a 14 year old kid with a 20 year old partner. And Len was a guy... So even if they liked each other how could they make a family? However, Len was so cute being a little clumsy to take off his clothes, he was supposed to help him clean himself but he ended up just as sticky as him. But that clumsy and timid side of Len was charming. If it was up to Kaito he would have kissed, touched and licked Len. Len's strawberry lips were nearly begging for Kaito's lips. He was almost sweating due to too much pressure between Wisdom and Desire. _Click bam bam_

Len was out of the shower and in less than two minutes he would be in front of him again. Kaito didn't have enough time to calm down! What if he explodes with desire seeing Len half naked going out of the bathroom asking for a vanilla ice cream?! 

\---

"Kaito~!" Len chimed, his soft voice barely getting through to Kaito's mind. "Ne, Kaito? Kaitoo~!"  
 _What if I lose control? What if I can't stop myself .. What if I.. What if I hurt him?_   
**"Onii-chan!"** Len squeaked, pulling at the waistband of his trousers to get his attention.   
"Nh.." Kaito grunted quietly, blushing lightly at the words of the shota in front of him.   
"Onii-chan, I cleaned myself! I'm not sticky anymore!" Len announced proudly, holding his arms out sideways and turning 360° to shows Kaito how clean he was.   
Kaito examined the young boy infront of him, realising he had on only his little black and yellow underpants.   
"Len. D-don't you think you should put some clothes on?" Kaito asked, blushing an even darker shade of red than he already was.   
"Baka Kaito, if I get dressed, I'll just get all sticky again trying to clean you! If I wear less clothes, my outfit won't get all sticky! " Len laughed, smiling up at the older male.   
Kaito could clean himself, he was perfectly capable, but that devious pervert inside of him refused to tell Len otherwise. He wanted Len to clean him, to feel his little hands all over him, cleaning up the sticky liquid he'd spilled, to watch him clean every inch of him, in any way he wanted.. To have the shota strip him of his soiled clothes.   
"Ne, Nii-chan, lift your arms, you have ice cream all down your sides!" Len stated, attempting to lift his arms.   
Kaito raised his arms and felt the hands of his little innocent kitten gently ghosting down his sides. It made him shiver in an unexpected jolt of pleasure. He had to restrain himself, he was going to do something he might regret if he didn't.   
Len finished scooping the ice cream from the elders sides and smiled, proud of himself, wiping his face in a mock act of finishing hard work, unknowingly smearing the smooth white liquid across his mouth and cheeks.   
The unforgivable thoughts had returned due to the display in front of him. The ice cream reminded him of something else, something that shouldn't be tarnishing the pureness of Len's perfect face. He couldn't stop thinking about it.   
Without thinking, Kaito leaned in closer to the youngers face, reaching eye level so they were looking straight into each others eyes.   
"K-Kaito? N-ne, what are you doing?" Len asked nervously, searching his friends face for an answer...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chapter written by Greg Bryden (KitanaiHentai)*

' _Stop it, stupid!'_   
Kaito reached his hand up and wiped Len's lips with his thumb gently, wiping the ice cream away and standing back up straight again.   
"Kaito...?" Len asked, his voice quiet and soft.   
"Yes Len?" Kaito replied, preparing for the barrage of anger and confusion the little person in front of him probably had..  
"Can I get my ice cream now?" The voice said, squeaking in anticipated excitement.  
Kaito sighed in relief that Len hadn't caught on to his previous actions. Smiling, he nodded his head and pointed to the freezer that held the ice cream.  
Kaito felt a rush of emotions as the little bundle of happiness ran away from him to get his ice cream. He hadn't had time to calm himself, to compose his feelings before Len came trampling out the bathroom , damp and barely dressed. If anything, it only excited him more. The wet vocaloid jumping about, practically exposing himself in his small tight underwear was pushing Kaito further than he could of ever imagined. His mind was filled with the dirty thoughts from earlier. He imagined Len touching him, the small fingers of the younger teasing over him, the soft gentle feeling of the uncalloused hands.   
Kaito had to compose himself, calm himself down. He knew that what he wanted was wrong, immoral, pathetic.. Frowned upon by society, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Len. He wanted to feel him, everything about him. He wanted Len all to himself and if that was ever to happen, it would make him the happiest vocaloid in the world.  
"Kaitoo~!" Len sang, skipping his way back into the room. "I brought an extra spoon, I want to share my ice cream with you!"   
Kaito made a small, sexual noise at the younger's seemingly innocent statement. He hoped with all his being Len hadn't heard it. How could he explain the noises, the sensation he was experiencing. Surely Len was too innocent to understand these feelings. Unless Len had... Done something with someone else, he wouldn't know.   
_'Len with someone else'.._

The thought itself angered Kaito greatly. He wanted Len to himself. He wanted to be Len's first. His first for everything.   
First kiss  
First date  
First partner  
 _First Everything._


End file.
